And That's How I Got My Cutie Mark
by Kyletra
Summary: Pinkie Pie tells us a story.


Hi everypony! Pinkie Pie here! What? Oh, where's Kyle? He hurt his fingers bowling, and typing isn't so easy for him right now. So he asked me to fill in, and I'm so excited I get to talk with you guys! I have to type one letter at a time though, since my hooves are a bit too big for the keyboard. You want to see what it looks like if I don't?

Hydelilkio.

That was suppose to be hello. Ooooh! I could write in code and you guys could try and figure out what I said. That sounds fun and...

Sorry about that, Kyle's sitting next to me now. He's sighing a lot, everypony seemed to do that around me. Now, he wants me to stop "breaking the fourth wall" and tell you a story. But I never broke any wall, I'm not a strong pony like Applejack is. Huh, he just slammed his head on the table. He must have been really tired, because he can't pick it up. He just keeps slamming his forehead on the desk. Go to bed if you're that sleepy, you silly billy.

Ok, well, the story he wanted me to tell you guys is old. Like, older than Celestia, and she was around 1000 years ago. Well, I guess it would have to be, since it's a story about her parents, and Equestria!

King Caelum and Queen Terra were alicorns, just like Princess Celestia and Luna. The King's fur started light blue, shifting to dark purple and black. His mane started deep grey, and turned to white at the tips. It was really puffy too, like he had clouds where hair should be. He was a big pony, built like Big Macintosh but bigger! The King's cutie mark was a blue circle with some clouds in it. And his hoofsteps were like the roll of thunder, and his wings could send racing gales across the land. ( Kyle told me to type it like that. Just saying he liked to stomp around in the clouds and had big wings wasn't "descriptive enough")

Queen Terra, on the other hoof, was deep brown, flecked with gray. Like pebbles stuck in dirt. She wasn't as pretty as her daughters turned out to be, but that isn't saying she was ugly. I think it's because her hair was so creepy. It was deep red, and rippled over itself, like lava flowing out of a vent. Her cutie mark was a mountain without snow on the top. The Queen was lean, but definitely not mean. She was just skinny because she ran everywhere, kicking up dust clouds and shaking the ground. With one buck, she could make an entire mountain side crumble.

Now, the King and Queen were around BEFORE Equestria. They're the ones who made it, like I said. Before they came along, Equestria was just bare rock with an empty blackness above. This was before Celestia and Luna made the sun and the moon, so I wonder how they could even see it. But they could see it, and it frustrated the King.

"My beloved, look up! This is not how things should be. I feel it in my hooves. I'm going to fly up, and see if I can do something about all that depressing nothingness."

And he flew up, and started to breath out. His breath became the wind, and the sky was filled with air. But he didn't spread it out very well. It goes thinner the higher you go, because he was a lot like Dash, and was kinda lazy. Still, can you imagine how long a pony would have to breath out to fill the whole sky with air? He flew around, making the wind currents, and because he'd been working so much, he sweat a lot. It dried off, and became the water for the clouds.

Queen Terra, however, felt a sadness whenever she looked out over the empty plains of rock. She stamped her hoof, and the rock broke into sand. She did it again, and it turned into dirt. She broke out into a trot, running around happily. In the places she walked over once, it became deserts. Where she jumped and landed, mountains rose and pits formed. She also sweat a lot, and with both of them making the water, it filled the pits to make the lakes and rivers and oceans. Where some of her mane fell, if it was on a mountain, it turned into a volcano. If it fell into the water, it was an island.

I know, it sounds gross we're drinking Alicorn sweat, but you know matter can not be lost or gained. This is a simple rule of the conservation of mass. The water we drink now was drunk by other ponies, and will be drunk again when we pee it out and it gets filtered... Kyle's just kinda staring at me right now. I think it's because I said "pee" and he tries to keep his stories clean. It'll be OK, these are grown ups we're talking to. Huh? Oh Kyle, you're sleepy again. You'll bruise your head if you don't lay it on a pillow instead of the desk.

Now, there were clouds, and rivers, mountains and wind. But the Alicorns thought the world still felt empty. This time, when Caelum flew up, he twitched his wing, and sent down tornadoes to help shape the stone. Meanwhile, Terra ran over some of the sand again, turning it into dirt. When they finally stopped, Equestria had everything it has today, except for one little bitty ittsy bitsy widdle detail.

They were the only things alive.

Caelum nickered in annoyance, the sharp noise like thunder crack.

"My dear! This simply will not do! I think perhaps, we should take some of the sand, and see if we can shape it into something."

Now, you know sand, even when wet, isn't going to make anything very tough. At first, the only things they could make were things that broke easily. Bugs, little flowers, grass. They were pretty, but they couldn't take too much handling.

So they tried dirt, and this time made all the little critters, the bushes, and the vegetables. They took a bite and liked their new creations. But Terra wanted something sweeter, and she made all the fruits too. Oh, Kyle says I should point out, a bite from the plants, and only the plants. But that's silly, because everypony knows ponies only eat plants anyway.

So next, they took stone, and shaped that into the trees, the bigger animals of the forest, and the fish in the ocean. They'd tried with dirt, but it just turned to mud, and the life they had breathed into it became the jellyfish. That's why they're so squishy!

Now, there was life everywhere. The Alicorns nuzzled each other, happy with their work. It had been a long day, or would have been if there was a sun. They went into the caves that they had carved taking the materials for the creature to sleep.

For a while, they were very happy with how the world was. But no matter how hard they tried, none of the animals or trees would talk or play with them. So the Alicorns got very lonely. They loved each other very much, but something was missing in their hearts. Taking some of their own hair, they put it into two rocks they had found, a diamond and a smaller shard of obsidian. They formed into two little filly Alicorns, Celestia and Luna! The family was very happy, and they lived for a long time.

Celestia and Luna made the sun and moon as soon as they were old enough. The parents were so proud! Celestia's sun made everyone feel full of happiness. The plants started to grow themselves, and bear fruit without the Alicorns having to make more. Luna's night was also loved, and the crickets and frogs and other creatures all sang happily whenever the moon came out. That's why night time is still so noisy. They just REALLY like the night life, like me. It's all one big party!

Celestia and Luna helped their parents, who kept working at adding things to the world. Gems of all kinds, more plants, and a lot more animals. They would mix and match creatures, getting things like manticores, and griffins, and Diamond Dogs. But as time went on, the Alicorns were feeling really tired.

They'd worked so hard all the time, making the weather happens and helping the plants grow. Finally, they'd had enough. Taking more dirt with a little stone, they began making imperfect copies of themselves. Earth ponies were made to take care of Terra's soil, and tend to the plants and animals that they had so lovingly made. Pegasus ponies were to help Caelum with the clouds, snow, rainbows and everything else in the sky. And Celestia and Luna made unicorns, and gave them lots of magic to help everypony else. That and do lots of funny tricks, like what Trixie's doing now that she's not a big Mean Meanie McMeanster.

Kyle says I should finished up before he has a concussion. Well, I'll try to wrap it up quickly. With all the ponies made, the Alicorns were finally content that the once barren land they had come across with now full of life and happiness. But they knew beyond the horizon, similar lands were equally empty. They put it off until Celestia was almost fully grown, but one day the King and Queen told their beloved Equestria they were leaving. The citizens threw a big party, everyone so sad to see them go, especially the Princesses. Luna sat crying.

"Wa-why do you have to go Papa? Do you not love us anymore?"

The parents smiled at their children, and gave them both big hugs. For the first time EVER, Queen Terra spoke, her as fragile and clear as a crystal.

"We love you, all of you, with all our hearts. And it is because of that love we must go. There are still empty worlds, and we must go give them their own life and beauty. Some day, all the world will meet, and you will have many new friends to play with. Be strong, Daughters, one day we'll come home and be a proper family again."

* bzzzt *

Sorry, I got so sad, and you know how I get when I cry. I shorted out Kyle's good keyboard, so I'm using the one that can't use the letter ne_t to z,s,d, and c.

Anyway, the parents flew over their land, saying goodbye to everything before building up a sonic rainboom of their own and disappearing into the empty sky between the stars. And that's how I got my cutie mark! Wait, no. this was how Equestria was made. I always mi_ those two up. Ah, looks like Kyle wants to type. Goodbye everyone, see you at my ne_t party!

…

Ok, I want to apologize for that. To anyone who went insane, please don't be the kind of insane where you go around killing people. I don't want this to be turned into the pony version of Catcher in the Rye. To everyone else, thanks for reading. I have to go board up the hole in time and space where Pinkie came and went through. Well, I won't pound the nails in all the way though...


End file.
